


The Basketball Star and the Freak

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Stars, F/F, M/M, freaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Cyrus is a freak at Jefferson High along with his three friends, he has a crush on the basketball star, but he believes he doesn't know he exists.





	1. Chapter 1

At Jefferson High, Cyrus Goodman is what people call a freak, his only friends Buffy, Andi and Amber were also kind of freaks. The three of them make a good group of friends who are mostly freaks. It was during the lunch period when Cyrus said something very unexpected, "I wonder what goes on at the other side of this school." Andi sighed, "But we are stuck on this side of the school, the freaks so we will never know what goes on at the other side, we are in the far back it's a bunch of bullshit." Buffy frowned, "Cyrus you can't even go on that side, hell I hang out with you three because I have for a long time." Amber stood up, "I heard on that side of the entire population of students, one of them is gay." Andi shook her head, "You're gay, we're dating, I'm pan, did you forget?" Amber laughed, "Wait oh yeah, I almost forgot." Buffy said, "Sorta dumb but tries to say smart stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay school sucks but after I graduate in May, I will have more time to write

Cyrus started blabbing about his crush and Andi said, "Let's talk about something else now." Buffy nodded, "Yeah hearing you talk about TJ all the god damn time annoys the hell out of me, see ya guys tomorrow." Cyrus started to yell, "I like him and is that ok or not, he is nice." Amber spoke up, "Cyrus you can't keep talking about him or you will tier yourself out." They were walking home. Cyrus shrugged, "How do you know that?" Amber sighed, "I just do, no need to explain." Andi looked up, "Well Cyrus remember this TJ might be a douche I heard from this guy who dated him and he was treated like shit." Amber smiled, "Ok Cyrus we're going to go I have to stay with Andi due to my parents always fighting cause they get drunk a lot." Andi nudged her girlfriend, "I thought it was something my family could only know." Amber said, "He can know but Cyrus if you tell anyone I swear to god I will smack you so hard you turn blue." They walked off. Cyrus should take their advice to think about if TJ is really what they say he is like."


End file.
